Various chemical intermediates, such as esters, amides, diols and acids, are known to be useful. For example, certain chemical intermediates can be used as solvents (e.g., coalescing solvents, cleaning solvents), process additives, plasticizers, surface active agents, in the formulation of products (e.g., industrial products, consumer products), and/or monomers in a polymerization process.